


Saying goodbye to writting

by imbadwholf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: MY BEST FRIEND JUST FINISHED HER THESIS. SO HERE'S SOME ANGST/FLUFF IDEK





	Saying goodbye to writting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossiblynikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblynikki/gifts), [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki/gifts), [my queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+queen).



It was the day. Or at least according to his rough maths. Sitting outside a box for too many years to count had affected his arithmetic at little. However when it mattered he could count. And this, this mattered allot. Arguably more than any day in their lives so far. It was the day Amy finished. Writing her book had been a cathartic experience she had enjoyed and hated for the last year. Since she got her contract all she had thought about was this day. Never before, not in there last life, had she seen that final page but she knew he would. He being the other man in her life. He being the man who in decades would cry reading her words on a park bench. He being the man she had been dreaming of less and less. Well, at the minimum level her nights filled with terror had started to subsided.

Last week she had handed over the finished manuscript, post two rounds of editing. And now she was scribbling away in order to finish her final note to the man who wasn’t even a human. 

Rory stood outside the door unsure of what to do. “Come in you idiot!” A call from the other side shouted to her. “I could hear you passing.” She explained to his confusion.

“I just…” He dropped a drink in front of her by the desk. “I wasn’t sure what you needed.”

Turning back to her work she lifted her quill and placed a dot at the end of a page. A page that had quite a few words on them, a mixture of wisdom, order, mystical words and hopes. But not nearly enough syntax to describe the emotions, moments, and wishes she felt. The redhead smilled, the tone more subdued of sadness then all of her facial expressions since they had moved there. “This.” She looked it over whilst lifting it up in the daylight. “This is what I need. What we needed.” Rising from her seat she packed it in her bag.  “I’m going to take it to my publisher now.”

Rory turned to watch her a little unsure what to do. “Yes of course.. I mea-” He was silenced with a kiss.

Bag now over her shoulder she opened the door. “You coming or what?”

Quickly the man moved forward, grabbing his hanging coat. “Yes. Yep. Yes. O-of course. Yep. Sounds great.” 

They held hands. Only separating when she handed over the precious note. “Goodnight Raggedy man.” Amelia Pond whispered. And then she turned and walked away, ready to start the next adventure.


End file.
